The Avengers: Crisis on Two Earths
by cornholio4
Summary: The Avengers are sent to an alternate world to fight a group led by an evil version of Thor! Based on JL Crisis on Two Earths!


**This takes place after the Avengers movie and it is based on the animated film Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths.**

We see Bucky Barnes the night before taking the super soldier serum talking to allied scientist Johann Schmidt "I tell Hitler I'm not interested so he sends the head of Hydra his research Division, a brilliant mind by the name of Abraham Erskine..."

In the secret lab Bucky is strapped to the chamber. Schmidt says to Anton Vanko to turn the machine on and he nods.

We see Bucky Barnes now as the Winter Soldier on a flying Cerebus ship fighting Erskine who has become the Red Skull. Bucky manages to defeat him and has to crash the ship in the ocean.

We see Russian born inventor, billionaire and playboy Ivan Vanko being held by terrorists and told to make weapons. Instead he manages to bust out with an armoured set of whips powered by a chest reactor on his heart.

In his finished armour (coloured crimson) at night he is fighting his mentor Nick Fury who was built a larger and bulkier version of his armour.

Then Ivan is at a press conference with a card to read, given to him by SHIELD agent Justin Hammer. "The truth is..." Ivan said before putting the card down "I am Whiplash!"

"Obadiah Stane, Director of SHIELD!" Obadiah Stane introduced himself to Vanko as he meets Ivan in his home "I am here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative!"

General Ross has scientist working on gamma rays to create a new super soldier when he is hit by them. He is seen rampaging through the lab as a giant red hulkish creature.

"As far as I am concerned that man's entire body is property of the US Army!" said Colonel Emil Blonksy to Bruce Banner a scientist they recruited to try and stop the hulk.

"I want what he has got!" Bruce says to Ross's daughter Betty who unwillingly injects Banner with Ross's DNA.

Ross as the Hulk is now fighting Banner who was turned into a green version of the Hulk.

Ivan is driving a race car in a race when Tony Stark in a large silver bulky armour attacks Vanko on the track with his armour's flame thrower.

Ivan in his armour along with his friend Raza in his own armour are fighting the robot drones Stark helped build for Phil Coulson head of Vanko Industries rival: Coulson Industries. They then face off Tony is a smaller more agile version of his armour.

Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim angrily shouts at his father Laufey "you are an old man and a fool!"

"You're unworthy!" Laufey responds he takes away his son's power.

On the destroyed Bifrost Bridge Loki and his adopted brother Thor are holding onto Laufey's staff as Laufey (having wakened from the Laufeysleep) was holding onto Loki to prevent them from falling into the abyss.

"I could have done it father, I could have done it!" Thor shouted as he had previously tried to destroy Asgard for Laufey "for you, for all of us!"

"No Thor" said Laufey as Thor lets go off the staff to fall into the abyss.

We see SHIELD agents in the arctic finding Bucky frozen in ice.

Thor is smiling to Stane in the Hellicarrier and asks "how desperate are you to call on such puny and tiny creatures to defend you!"

We see Bucky (in an accident when thawing him he lost his arm so they gave him a Cyborg implant made from tech at Vanko Industries), Ivan, Ross (as Red Hulk), Loki and SHIELD agents Jessica Drew (the Spider Woman) & Brock Rumlow (Crossbones) as they defend New York from Thor's Chitauri Army.

**The Avengers: Crisis on Two Earths**

Obadiah Stane is grumbling as he is receiving reports from his agents on the Hellicarrier. He is with his Deputy Director Victoria Hand.

"So the Green Hulk has been spotted in San Francisco...and they are still cleaning up after his cannibalised victims!" said Obadiah looking at a report.

"This is just great Thor escapes from his prison in the magical Frost Giant land and has banded together some of the world's most dangerous criminals to form his lethal legion!" roared Obadiah "and our Avengers are struggling to try and find a way to take them down! What am I to tell the President?"

Then Loki appeared to them smiling in his silver armour and red cape.

"What does our Snowman magician want?" asked Obadiah, who was annoyed by the fact Loki, could pop in and out of his super secret floating base at a whim.

"You and the Avengers meet me in my chambers at the Tower" said Loki still smiling "I may have the answer to our problems!"

Loki then vanished, "You think I would be used to his vanishing acts by now?" snarled Obadiah.

Inside Loki's room in Ivan's Tower Loki had the Tesseract hooked up to a projector device. In the room with him was Obadiah, Ivan, Bucky, Ross, Brock and Jessica.

"You know what this is?" asked Loki.

"The Tesseract, that Cosmic Cube your brother stole from Shield and used to summon that alien army he almost destroyed New York with" answered Ivan.

"When my father Laufey and I had been studying it we had been looking through different worlds and found this" Loki said excitedly as he turned the device on.

The projection device showed the Chitauri invading New York. "So the Cube is showing us the battle we had" said Ross "how is this supposed to help us?"

"Keep watching" said Loki at once. Then it showed the Avengers on the ground...but the people in the room looked confused at the Avengers on the screen.

"Steve?" Bucky asked looking at the one leading them with the shield, his old friend Steve had been revived by Thor to be a part of his legion and was going by Captain Hydra, using a different styled costume and shield than the one in the film was using.

"Banner?" the former US General Ross asked looking at his green cannibalistic counterpart.

"Stark?" Ivan asked looking at the armoured son (who used a different colored armour) of one of his father's old partners. He was taken into custody after his battle with him and Raza but he had been broken out by Thor who helped get him the resources to build his latest armour.

Obadiah recognised Barton and Romanov who were wanted hitmen for hire.

"And that Thor looks like you Loki" said Bucky "what is going on?"

"The Tesseract is showing an alternate reverse version of our universe" explained Loki "here it was I who used the Tesseract to unleash the Chitauri and this team are this world's Avengers!"

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Brock confused.

"We can use the Tesseract to travel to this world and recruit these Avengers!" said Loki "with two Avengers teams my brother's legion could be stopped!"

"Well we got nothing to lose!" Obadiah said once the team nodded with Loki's plan.

"Let's go dimension hopping!" said Ivan smiling.


End file.
